Entities who may not have a direct relationship to one another may nevertheless be linked to one another through intermediary entities based on a personal, business, or other relationship among the entities and the intermediary entities. For example, a user A may have a friend, user B, who has a business relationship with user C. Thus, user A is linked to user C through user B. Such interpersonal interactions or relationships may generally be referred to as a social network. How many intermediary entities are needed to link one entity or user to another may generally be referred to as the degrees of separation between those two entities or users. In general, the relationship between user A and user B may be referred to as a direct relationship because there are no intermediate entities between the two. The relationship between user A and user C may be referred to as an indirect relationship because an intermediate entity connects the two.